(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating systems for the generation of protective surface alloys for high temperature metal alloy products. More specifically, the coating systems generate surface alloys having controlled microstructures functional to impart predetermined beneficial properties to said alloy products including enhanced coking resistance, carburization resistance and product longevity.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Stainless steels are a group of alloys based on iron, nickel and chromium as the major constituents, with additives that can include carbon, tungsten, niobium, titanium, molybdenum, manganese, and silicon to achieve specific structures and properties. The major types are known as martensitic, ferritic, duplex and austenitic steels. Austenitic stainless generally is used where both high strength and high corrosion resistance is required. One group of such steels is known collectively as high temperature alloys (HTAs) and is used in industrial processes that operate at elevated temperatures generally above 650.degree. C. and extending to the temperature limits of ferrous metallurgy at about 1150.degree. C. The major austenitic alloys used have a composition of chromium, nickel and iron in the range of 18 to 38 wt. % chromium, 18 to 48 wt. % nickel, balance iron and alloying additives.
The bulk composition of HTAs is engineered towards physical properties such as creep resistance and strength, and chemical properties of the surface such as corrosion resistance. Corrosion takes many forms depending on the operating environment and includes carburization, oxidation and sulfidation. Protection of the bulk alloy is often provided by the surface being enriched in chromium oxide. The specific compositions of the alloys used represent an optimization of physical properties (bulk) and chemical properties (surface). The ability of addressing the chemical properties of the surface through a surface alloy, and physical properties through the bulk composition, would provide great opportunities for improving materials performance in many severe service industrial environments.
Surface alloying can be carried out using a variety of coating processes to deliver the right combination of materials to the component's surface at an appropriate rate. These materials would need to be alloyed with the bulk matrix in a controlled manner that results in a microstructure capable of providing the preengineered or desired benefits. This would require control of the relative interdiffusion of all constituents and the overall phase evolution. Once formed, the surface alloy can be activated and reactivated, as required, by a reactive gas thermal treatment. Since both the surface alloying and the surface activation require considerable mobility of atomic constituents, that is, temperatures greater than 700.degree. C., HTA products can benefit most from the procedure due to their designed ability of operating at elevated temperatures. The procedure can also be used on products designed for lower operating temperatures, but may require a post heat treatment after surface alloying and activation to reestablish physical properties.
Surface alloys or coating systems can be engineered to provide a full range of benefits to the end user, starting with a commercial base alloy chemical composition and tailoring the coating system to meet specific performance requirements. Some of the properties that can be engineered into such systems include: superior hot gas corrosion resistance (carburization, oxidation, sulfidation); controlled catalytic activity; and hot erosion resistance.
Two metal oxides are mainly used to protect alloys at high temperatures, namely chromia and alumina, or a mixture of the two. The compositions of stainless steels for high temperature use are tailored to provide a balance between good mechanical properties and good resistance to oxidation and corrosion. Compositions which can provide an alumina scale are favored when good oxidation resistance is required, whereas compositions capable of forming a chromia scale are selected for resistance to hot corrosive conditions. Unfortunately, the addition of high levels of aluminum and chromium to the bulk alloy is not compatible with retaining good mechanical properties and coatings containing aluminum and/or chromium are normally applied onto the bulk alloy to provide the desired surface oxide.
One of the most severe industrial processes from a materials perspective is the manufacture of olefins such as ethylene by hydrocarbon steam pyrolysis (cracking). Hydrocarbon feedstock such as ethane, propane, butane or naphtha is mixed with steam and passed through a furnace coil made from welded tubes and fittings. The coil is heated on the outerwall and the heat is conducted to the innerwall surface leading to the pyrolysis of the hydrocarbon feed to produce the desired product mix. An undesirable side effect of the process is the buildup of coke (carbon) on the innerwall surface of the coil. There are two major types of coke: catalytic coke (or filamentous coke) that grows in long threads when promoted by a catalyst such as nickel or iron, and amorphous coke that forms in the gas phase and plates out from the gas stream. In light feedstock cracking, catalytic coke can account for 80 to 90% of the deposit and provides a large surface area for collecting amorphous coke.
The coke can act as a thermal insulator, requiring a continuous increase in the tube outerwall temperature to maintain throughput. A point is reached when the coke buildup is so severe that the tube skin temperature cannot be raised any further and the furnace coil is taken offline to remove the coke by burning it off (decoking). The decoking operation typically lasts for 24 to 96 hours and is necessary once every 10 to 90 days for light feedstock furnaces and considerably longer for heavy feedstock operations. During a decoke period, there is no marketable production which represents a major economic loss. Additionally, the decoke process degrades tubes at an accelerated rate, leading to a shorter lifetime. In addition to inefficiencies introduced to the operation, the formation of coke also leads to accelerated carburization, other forms of corrosion, and erosion of the tube innerwall. The carburization results from the diffusion of carbon into the steel forming brittle carbide phases. This process leads to volume expansion and the embrittlement results in loss of strength and possible crack initiation. With increasing carburization, the alloy's ability of providing some coking resistance through the formation of a chromium based scale deteriorates. At normal operating temperatures, half of the wall thickness of some steel tube alloys can be carburized in as little as two years of service. Typical tube lifetimes range from 3 to 6 years.
It has been demonstrated that aluminized steels, silica coated steels, and steel surfaces enriched in manganese oxides or chromium oxides are beneficial in reducing catalytic coke formation. Alonizing.TM., or aluminizing, involves the diffusion of aluminum into the alloy surface by pack cementation, a chemical vapour deposition technique. The coating is functional to form a NiAl type compound and provides an alumina scale which is effective in reducing catalytic coke formation and protecting from oxidation and other forms of corrosion. The coating is not stable at temperatures such as those used in ethylene furnaces, and also is brittle, exhibiting a tendency to spall or diffuse into the base alloy matrix. Generally, pack cementation is limited to the deposition of only a single element, the co-deposition of other elements, for example chromium and silicon, being extremely difficult. Commercially, it is generally limited to the deposition of only a few elements, mainly aluminum. Some work has been carried out on the codeposition of two elements, for example chromium and silicon, but the process is extremely difficult and of limited commercial utility. Another approach to the application of aluminum diffusion coatings to an alloy substrate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,629 issued to P. Adam et al. This patent details a process for the vapour deposition of a metallic interlayer on the surface of a metal component, for example by sputtering. An aluminum diffusion coating is thereafter deposited on the interlayer.
Alternative diffusion coatings have also been explored. In an article in "Processing and Properties" entitled "The Effect of Time at Temperature on Silicon-Titanium Diffusion Coating on IN738 Base Alloy" by M. C. Meelu and M. H. Lorretto, there is disclosed the evaluation of a Si--Ti coating, which had been applied by pack cementation at high temperatures over prolonged time periods.
Deleteriously, however, to date no coatings have been developed which, in the context of hydrocarbon processing at temperatures in the range 850 to 1100.degree. C., have been found effective to reduce or eliminate catalytic coke deposition or to provide improved carburization resistance over a commercially viable operating life. A major difficulty in seeking an effective coating is the propensity of many applied coatings to fail to adhere to the tube alloy substrate under the specified high temperature operating conditions in hydrocarbon pyrolysis furnaces. Additionally, the coatings lack the necessary resistance to any or all of thermal stability, thermal shock, hot erosion, carburization, oxidation and sulfidation. A commercially viable product for olefins manufacturing by hydrocarbon steam pyrolysis must be capable of providing the necessary coking and carburization resistance over an extended operating life while exhibiting thermal stability, hot erosion resistance and thermal shock resistance.